A Ring Of Roses
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Scorpius wanted it to be the perfect gesture to show how much her just how much her friendship meant to him, not the perfect proposal to the girl he'd only ever seen as a friend. Perhaps some drunk Muggles can change his mind. Oneshot.


**A RING OF ROSES **

_By Everafterjunkie _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Happy birthday Emma! This is for you! _

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember who had said it, it was hidden deep in the back of his mind, but someone had told him once, a girl and boy cannot be friends, well, close friends, without one falling in love with the other at some stage.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy thought that was utter bullshit.

He could honestly say, one hundred percent, that since he became friends with Rose Weasley in Second Year, he'd never liked her more than a friend one bit. In his eyes, Rose was not even a girl at all, he saw her just like he saw his male best friends; Albus, Steven and Malachy. He felt no butterflies around her, he _didn't _want to kiss her and he most certainly did not want a relationship with Rose Weasley.

Rose _was _the exception to the rule though. Every other female friend he'd had, which were few and far between, he'd ended up going out with for a few weeks at least during his life. Rose, however, remained a constant friend to him, one he could never see himself ever wanting to kiss or love in a romantic way, just a good friend whose company he thrived on.

As Scorpius strolled into the Leaky Cauldron on a bitterly cold December morning, he breathed a sigh of relief to be met with the immediate warmth of the cosy pub he'd become accustomed to. He removed his black leather gloves that had not managed to keep his hands warm in the biting frost and rubbed his hands together to bring back some warmth to them. Scanning the room, his eyes finally landed on Rose Weasley's striking ginger hair, tied up messily in a pretty red bow that he'd seen her wear many times. Her bright red coat was placed neatly on the back of the wooden chair she was sitting on and he smiled to see her wearing her favourite white woolly jumper that didn't flatter her at all, her finger absentmindedly yet delicately tracing the rim of her glass of pumpkin juice. Slipping his leather gloves into his pocket, he crept over to her table, being careful to remain quiet.

When he was within touching distance, he reached out two ice-cold hands and leaped forward to grab her by the shoulders. "ROSE!"

Rose literally jumped in her seat, her hand going to her heart, she whipped her head back to see Scorpius, looking rather pleased with himself. She composed herself immediately. "One of these days Scorpius Malfoy, some brute really is going to do that to me, I'll think it's you so I won't react, then he'll kill me and you'll _really _regret what you just did."

Scorpius grinned cheekily, not looking the slightest bit guilty. "Then I'll use my Auror skills to hunt them down and kill them too. Then your death will be avenged..." Scorpius teased dramatically, his hands holding onto the back of her chair.

Rose huffed, her arms folding over her chest as she eyed her friend. "Oh, sit down." She instructed when he remained standing, grinning.

Scorpius, still smirking, made his way around the table and slid into the chair opposite, claiming the butterbeer that Rose had already ordered for him. "How've you been doing?"

"Oh, fine I guess." Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I took Oliver to meet my parents yesterday, my Dad didn't like him too much, probably to do with Oliver not liking the Cannons. It got even worse when Oliver saw a photo of me and Hugh at a Chudley Cannons game on the mantelpiece and teased me about how rubbish they are. Dad pretty much gave him the cold shoulder after that."

"Bet that wasn't the only reason Ron was giving him the cold shoulder, he's a right boring sod." Scorpius grinned cheekily.

Rose scowled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "He is not. I happen to like him." She protested vehemently.

"That's because you're a boring sod too!" Scorpius chuckled to himself.

"You met him _once_ Scorpius." Rose whispered heatedly. "At a _work_ party, he had to seem respectable there!"

Scorpius gave an idle shrug. "There's a difference between respectable and mind-numbingly_ boring_."

Scorpius almost swore he saw her eye twitch. "Would you like me to pour this pumpkin juice over your _pretty _hair?" Rose asked dryly, eyeing her pumpkin juice menacingly.

Scorpius was quick to scoop the pumpkin juice from out of Rose's way. "You better be joking."

"Yes, yes, I'm joking. May I have my juice back?" A bemused Rose asked.

Scorpius put down the pumpkin juice on the table and tentatively slid it towards her.

"What's so urgent then?" Rose asked curiously, grabbing her pumpkin juice and laughing when Scorpius flinched.

"Oh ... right, I'm not going to be here for Christmas this year." Scorpius took a large sip of his drink and tentatively waited for her response.

Rose remained silent for a few seconds. "But you said you'd come with me to the Burrow ... help me face the madness." Rose's disappointed voice broke the silence.

Scorpius ran a hand through his think blonde hair. "Yes, I know and I'm sorry. Your Dad needed someone to go on a mission over Christmas and no one wants to be away from their wives and kids at Christmas, do they? I don't have a wife or any kids for a start, plus, your Uncle and Dad took me on out of hundred of kids, I owe them big time ... so I volunteered."

"He takes advantage of you Scorp, can't you see that?" Asked a frustrated Rose.

"Hey, I like your Dad." Scorpius protested. "He's a brilliant Auror. I look up to him."

"Yes, that's all well and dandy, but over Christmas...? It's just not fair on _you_ Scorpius. Don't you want to see your own family?"

Scorpius clicked his tongue. "Yes, I know it's inconvenient, but _I_ don't mind. It was me who volunteered Rose, it's not like he asked me personally."

"So you don't even care that you've broken your promise?" Rose asked sharply. "This whole mission thing is more important than spending Christmas with—"

Scorpius let out a long, frustrated breath. "I knew you'd react like this."

Rose visibly forced herself not to give him the reaction he was expecting. "When do you leave?" Rose asked eventually, trying to sound casual.

"Tomorrow, which is _why _I made you come here now." Scorpius motioned to the time on the wall clock.

Trying not to pout, Rose looked to the deserted bar. "Not that I'm moaning or anything ... but I did want to see your face on Christmas morning when you opened my present." She admitted tentatively.

"You've seen my face every year for the past _ten_ years, I'll send you an owl on the day, and for right now, I have your present here." Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cube box and placed it on the table. "It's enchanted so you can't open it until the 25th." Scorpius checked the clock on the wall. "Now I have to go or your Dad'll have my head on a platter ... again." Scorpius winked. "Promise me you won't be mad at him? It was mychoice."

"Fine." Rose agreed reluctantly. She finished off her pumpkin juice, stood up from her chair and slipped back on her long red coat and tartan woolly hat.

"Not going to give me a Christmas hug?" Scorpius asked as she adjusted her scarf, sticking out his lip in a pretend pout.

Rose laughed and shook her head as she placed down her glass and began walking casually towards the door. "If you wanted a Christmas hug of mine so bad Mr. Malfoy, you'd have chosen me over some rogues." Rose called out, knowing him well enough to know he'd be following.

Scorpius grinned cheerily, he jogged quickly to catch up with her and wrapped two sound arms around her from behind. She playfully struggled against him. "Merry Christmas Rosie." Scorpius said cheerily, leaning over her shoulder to catch her expression.

"Crappy Christmas Scorpius." Rose murmured, the reluctant smile on her face making Scorpius chuckle.

Rose rolled her eyes when Scorpius released her after a few seconds, he ruffled her hair and then shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, looking a little bit put out that she didn't want to give him a real Christmas hug. "At least All will be at the Burrow with you Rose, it won't be so bad. Have a nice Christmas." She twisted herself around and without hesitation, tenderly let her two hands sneak through the gaps between his hips and arms, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. Scorpius felt a stab of guilt as he instinctively took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped two arms around her properly. "I'll pop in on the 28th December, okay?" he promised her softly.

"And you'll owl me." Rose's muffled voice could barely be head as she spoke into his chest. After a few seconds, she pressed a chaste kiss to his chin and untangled herself. "Now go, before my Dad kills you."

The moment was lost.

* * *

><p>Scorpius couldn't help but be relieved to see the four walls of his own living room. Yes, he loved his job immensely, yes, the money was great, yes, he'd got to travel abroad, but working so intensely for so long had left him longing to lie in his own bed, to joke with his own friends and to talk to someone other than his overly enthusiastic partner Michael Adams.<p>

_I've gone to Olivia's. Be back in the morning – Al. _

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he saw the parchment, lingering in the air by magic. Trust Albus, his _supposed _best mate and roommate, to ditch him and a reunion drink in favour of his five-week girlfriend. Rather than going to see if Steven or Malachy were free for a reunion drink, Scorpius decided it would be best to kill two birds in one stone; see Rose and talk to Ron about how the mission went.

After having a bite to eat, a quick read of the Daily Prophet and straightening himself slightly, Scorpius Apparated to the Weasley house. The spotlessly clean living room was deserted and frowning, Scorpius made his way to the kitchen and popped his head around the door.

"Scorpius! Hello dear." Hermione Weasley smiled, removing her reading glasses and putting down the papers she was reading. "I wasn't expecting to see you so late."

"I only just got back, it's been a long day." Scorpius explained, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, my husband tells me you had quite the rough ride." Hermione nodded. "Are you here for Rose or Ron?"

"Bit of both." Scorpius shrugged. "They around?"

"Well, Ron's doing some paperwork at the office," Hermione looked up at her clock. "He should be home by now, it's unusual for him to miss his dinner. Rose said something about going dancing with her friends later on tonight but I'm not entirely certain if she's left yet. You're welcome to look upstairs." Hermione gestured to the door with a wave of her hand. Scorpius smiled and turned on his heel to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot Scorpius! Rose and Oliver broke up last week, so be warned."

"Thanks Hermione." Scorpius smiled, turned back on his heel and made his way up the Weasley staircase to the pink door with the _Rose _plack stuck on with a sticking charm. He knocked politely and waited.

He felt a bit disappointed when no reply came; he'd made the effort to come and see both Rose and Ron and neither of them were even in. He knew he'd be in for a rollicking for not owling her, but he was honestly looking forward to it; anything was better than the constant chatter of Michael Adams.

Thinking back to what Hermione said; he wondered if she was in her room, upset by her break up with Oliver. He was about to try the door handle when another door swung open behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Scorpius swiftly to turned to find the owner of the voice; wearing a Chudley Cannon's shirt and a friendly smile. "Hugh! How you doing mate?"

Hugo nodded, smiling. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Rose went out about ten minutes ago with that Nina girl." He rolled his eyes. "Don't even bother trying to go in, she has all protective spells around her room so _I _can't get in, only my parents can get past them. As soon as you touch the door handle your eyebrows melt right off." Scorpius' eyebrows raised. "Trust me, I'd know."

"Oh, right. Thanks for the tip. You're back from travelling then?" Scorpius leaned back against the wall under a Weasley family portrait.

"Yeah, loved it mate. Mum kept pestering me to come and see her, so I thought I'd pop in. I'm off again in a few days though, going to look at Vietnam with Greg."

Scorpius shook his head teasingly. "Twenty two and you two _still _haven't settled down and got a job yet."

"You're twenty _four_ and you ain't even got a _girlfriend _mate. Rose has just split up with that boring sod Oliver so that's _two _twenty-four-year-old-singletons I know. Don't bother lecturing me." Hugo gave Scorpius a cheeky wink, with a quick playful salute, he retreated back into his childhood bedroom.

Scorpius chuckled aloud to himself and made his way back down the stairs to tell Hermione Rose had gone out when Ron Weasley Apparated from thin air at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up, seeing who was at the top of his staircase, and smiled. "Alright Scorpius?"

"Not bad." Scorpius bounded down the stairs, following Ron down the hallway. "Did Adams tell you about the mission then?"

Ron took off his coat, swung open a closet and chucked it inside. "Yeah, in excruciating detail." Ron said gruffly, running a hand through his thinning hair. "That kid's a bit too enthusiastic for my liking."

Scorpius chuckled, walking through the kitchen door. Ron smiled sheepishly at his wife. "Afternoon love." He greeted, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Evening more like." She replied, her eyes unwavering from her work. "Rose not in her room, dear?" Apparently she could tell Scorpius was there even when she wasn't looking.

"No, couldn't find her, she must have left." Scorpius told her, casually resting his hands in his pockets.

Ron had trudged his way over to the cupboard, swung it open and taken out some sort of dinner in a plastic box. He took out his wand, murmured a spell, then opened it up and dumped it onto a plate that Hermione must have left out for him.

After signing one more paper, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her reading glasses on the kitchen table. "Thank heavens for that."

Ron had shoved several mouthfuls of casserole into his mouth before he asked his wife. "Hard day love?"

"You could say that." Hermione answered. "Please sit down Scorpius." Hermione motioned to the kitchen chair.

Scorpius smiled and took a seat next to Hermione. "You work too much." Scorpius remarked, winking.

Ron laughed into his casserole. "Wouldn't be the woman I married if she didn't."

"You wouldn't be the man I married if you _closed your mouth when you were eating_!" Hermione said loftily.

"Shut up woman." Ron muttered before grabbing another fork full. "Where're the kids?"

"Hugh's upstairs." Scorpius answered when Hermione suddenly stood up and began rummaging a round a stack of paperwork.

"You'd think he'd have grown out of his _I have to stay in my room all day _phase by now, wouldn't you?" Ron asked, bemused, shaking his head at the thought of his son.

"You were the _exact _same when you were twenty two if I remember correctly." Hermione stopped her searching to grin at her husband before resuming her frantic searching.

"That's because _you_ were in my bed with me." Ron playfully pinched her bum on the way past and chuckled when Scorpius flushed red, his eyes then lingered back to his wife. "Why don't you just summon it Hermione?" He asked her with a roll of his eyes.

"_Because, _doing it the muggle way is sometimes much more rewarding." Hermione turned around, triumphantly, with a yellow note in her hand. "Ha! See, told you. Here you go Scorpius. Rose left this to tell me where she'd be if there was any trouble."

Scorpius laughed at the bickering pair as he took the note. "Thanks Hermione."

Ron began scraping the plate with his fork, when he went to pick up the plate to lick it, Hermione grumbled and grabbed the plate out of his hand.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Not in company." Hermione chided, putting the plate in the sink and putting a charm over the dishes so they washed themselves.

"What happened to _the muggle way is rewarding_?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Oh, hush." Hermione shook her head, on her way back to the table, she stopped suddenly and picked up a piece of parchment that must have fell off the huge stack on her desk, she scanned it with her eyes. "Scorpius!" Hermione cried out all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Ron was up at once.

Hermione hit a hand to her forehead. "I was so caught up with that report..." She muttered angrily to herself. "How could I forget?"

"Is everything okay Hermione...?" Scorpius asked tentatively.

"Scorpius," Hermione approached him, looking at him with an almost pleading expression. "I understand that you're Rose's friend and your loyalties lie with her ... but I need you to do something for us."

Ron and Scorpius looked at each other in confusion as Hermione uncharacteristically began pacing up and down the kitchen, muttering insults to herself. "Will you just bloody explain woman?" Ron asked his wife, frustrated. "This is what's wrong with women mate, they'll _never _say what they really mean, they expect you to read their minds." Ron mumbled to Scorpius.

Hermione smacked Ron's arm in the middle of her pacing. "Today Albus sent me an owl about Rose wearing a ring..." Hermione began cautiously.

Ron chuckled loudly, grabbing her hand before it could strike again and holding firmly onto it. "Oh no, I better get to Azkaban and have her arrested at once!" Scorpius laughed along too.

"—on her wedding finger." Hermione finished, glaring at the two.

Ron dropped her hand.

"_WHAT_?" Both Ron and Scorpius barked simultaneously.

"Albus said he'd noticed it when she'd popped by his house. I went to ask her about it, but Nina turned up and started talking to me, then Kingsley popped by asking about the documents, by the time I got round to going upstairs to ask her, she said she was late and Disapparated before I could get a word out." Hermione rushed out hastily.

"And you didn't _stop _her?" Ron snarled at his wife. "She left a note _telling _you where she was! What is _wrong _with you?"

Hermione looked furious. "What did you want me to do, Apparate into a rowdy muggle club and drag her back home by her hair? She's twenty four!"

Scorpius looked awkwardly between the pair.

"_Yes _I did. It better not be a wedding ring, it really better not be! She is _not _getting married to someone I don't know, or even worse _Oliver_!" Ron sneered. "I'll be having words with Albus too! Why didn't he ask her about it? Stupid kid."

Hermione's jaw was clenched. "He _did_. She just laughed and Apparated back here. He had to go to Olivia's so didn't have time! That's why he owled _me_!"

"Yeah, some good _you_ did with that information! I guess I'll have to be the one to sort out our daughter, _as usual_!" Ron went for his wand but Hermione jumped in front and hid it behind her back.

"She's an _adult _Ron!" Hermione bit out. "You're supposed to be one too! Now _calm down_."

Ron tried snatching the wand out of her hand. "Give me that note Scorpius!" He demanded. "I'm going to find her _right now_."

"Leave the poor boy alone!" Hermione looked sympathetically at a frozen Scorpius. "Scorpius love, could you give me and Ron a minute?" Hermione asked kindly. Scorpius was glad for any excuse to leave the room, he rushed out the door at lightning speed. "We don't know if it was an engagement _or _a wedding ring, it could be entirely innocent! Maybe Al got it wrong—" He could hear Hermione scream as soon as he'd closed the door behind him.

He winced as the two carried out their slanging match. It wasn't fun to be in a fight with a Weasley, he knew that from past experience.

He dropped himself down on the arm chair, taking in what he'd just heard. How could Rose be engaged and not tell him? He couldn't understand it. If she _was_ engaged, she'd broken up with Oliver and gotten engaged in a matter of a _week_. Rose was _not _the spontaneous type. Scorpius was lucky if he could get her to pull a sickie to go and see a Quidditch match.

He couldn't believe it.

Rose was a person who carefully planned out _everything._ _How_ could she be getting married? He was absolutely perplexed.

Scorpius couldn't help it; he felt slightly put out that another man could make her spontaneous like that and not him.

Scorpius heard a sharp slapping noise and he instinctively jumped to his feet. He'd seen Ronald Weasley shoot down criminals without flinching and for a split second he was worried for Hermione. Before he could enter the kitchen to check everything was okay, Hermione had swung open the kitchen door, looking livid. She stormed towards the fireplace, intent on grabbing a handful of the floo powder that rested in a white china bowl on the fireplace. Ron followed behind her, his hand cradling his sore-looking red cheek.

Scorpius sighed in relief.

His eyes widened when he realised her intent, his self-pity disappearing in an instant. "Please don't go, love." He called out hoarsely, running a hand through his thinning hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Ron said softly, taking two large steps across the living room to take her hand. "You're a brilliant mother."

Hermione's anger dissipated, sniffing, she looked on the verge of bursting into tears. "You and the children mean everything to me Ron, how could you even—?"

Scorpius immediately felt like he was intruding again. "I'm going to go and find Rose and ask her about it. I think she'll tell me. I'll come tell you two as soon as I know."

Both looked gratefully at Scorpius. "Thank you Scorpius." Ron gave him a small, thankful smile, grateful that he could talk to his wife in private. Taking the note out of his pocket, Scorpius Disapparated away from the Weasley household as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>He shook off the sick feeling he experienced when he Apparated and took in his surroundings. He was standing in a dark, chilly alleyway, his breath visible in white wisps in the air. He buttoned up his coat to the neck and looked around the street to see in front of him a bulky man standing in front of a muggle club, apparently called <em>Silks<em>.

He frowned in distaste as a girl started throwing up in the street next to him and walked up to a rather burly looking man who Scorpius supposed was the security, Scorpius ignored the muggle's demand for money and whispered a charm under his breath so he could walk straight past him.

Surveying the club, he looked sweepingly from left to right for any sign of his ginger friend, but couldn't find any, he pushed his way through the crowd, parting them like the Red Sea and earning a few grumbles from dancers in the club.

Eventually he reached the bar and sighed in relief to be away from the pulsating dancefloor, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some muggle money Ron had supplied him with for his trip and ordered what the man before him had; a beer. Taking a sip, he sat down on a bar stool and once again searched the crowd. For a moment he considered she's lied to her parents about her whereabouts to meet her secret fiancé. He squirmed at the thought.

Then he spotted her, standing in the middle of a load of girls, dancing like a nutter, her hair unusually down with big curls. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so angry with her. He picked up the beer from the bar, the liquid sloshing over the sides slightly, and charged his way over to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Rose, still jumping up and down, turned around, her eyes widening. "SCORP!" she screamed over the music, throwing her arms around his neck. "How cool is this?" She shouted in his ear.

Keeping his beer in the air, he patted her with one arm. "I need to talk to you." He mouthed, pulling away, she grinned back.

"Go get us a booth! I'll tell my friends!" Rose yelled back, turning around to her friends and starting to yell at them too.

Scorpius held his glass high in the air as he manoeuvred himself through the pulsing crowd, searching the room for an empty booth. Luckily for him, some screaming girls with the word "Hens" on sashes around their necks, Scorpius had no idea why, stood up screaming and left their booth to dance, one of them pinching his bum on the way past.

Awkwardly smiling at them, several of which were wolf whistling, he slid inside the booth, putting down his beer and shaking his head in disgust. This was _not _his idea of fun.

"Scorp! Meet Annie and Michelle, they work with me at Mungo's." Rose had joined him, smiling as she slid into the booth next to him, Annie and Michelle scooting up beside her. "And you already know Nina." Nina smiled politely and scooted in the booth at the other end of the table.

"He's a bit of alright." Annie murmured to the blonde haired Michelle.

Scorpius blushed uncomfortably. "Right ... sorry for interrupting your dancing girls..."

"What's the matter?" Rose asked, taking a sip of Scorpius' beer from the table. "Couldn't you wait to see me or something?"

Due to his embarrassment and discomfort, for a moment he'd forgotten why Rose's parents had sent him there in the first place, he quickly looked down to her hand

And that's when he saw it.

A sparkle from the corner of his eye.

But it wasn't just any sparkle. He recognised it _instantly_. It was the ring he'd brought her for Christmas.

The one he'd spent a good hour looking over before deciding she'd like it. He noticed one more thing, Hermione was right, she was wearing it on her _wedding finger_.

Fourth finger on her left hand? Yes, _definitely _her wedding finger.

SHIT.

His eyes widened. His mouth fell open. His heart raced.

Did Rose think the ring was a marriage proposal?

Surely she couldn't, it was obviously a sign of their friendship. But he couldn't help wishing he'd brought her a bracelet or some earrings instead.

"R-Rose—" Scorpius' voice cracked.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked, watching Scorpius carefully, tilting her head to get a better look.

Scorpius shook his head. Did Rose think they were engaged? "Rose ... I need to talk to you, alone." He said urgently.

Michelle, Nina and Annie exchanged confused looks but headed back out to the dancefloor after an apologetic look from Rose.

Rose looked confused too. "What's wrong? Did something happen on the mission?"

"Rose ... I need to talk to you about the present I got you for Christmas..." Scorpius scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh ... you want yours _now_?" Rose asked, grinning. "Well you'll have to wait till I get home but you're really going to love—"

"No ... I want to talk to you about the _ring_ ... and ... my intentions when I gave it to you." Scorpius swallowed, he never thought he'd have to have this conversation with Rose.

Rose's brow furrowed, looking down towards her hand. "What about it?"

"We're friends, right Rose? Good friends, I'd say. I just ... I don't want to ..." He growled in frustration before plucking up the courage to spit it out. "Rose, we're not engaged." He stated bluntly.

Rose's eyes widened, bewildered. "_What_?"

"We're not engaged. I don't like you like that! I've never seen you as more than a friend. The ring was purely just for friendship, I never thought you'd take it like ... _that_." He motioned to her left hand.

Rose then stared down at the ring again, as if she'd realised what he was talking about and _laughed_.

Scorpius bit his lip, unsure of what to do. "Um ... I'm sorry...?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Did you honestly think I thought we were engaged?"

"You don't?" Scorpius asked, relieved.

"NO! After breaking up with Oliver I didn't fancy getting chatted up by some drunk muggles. Saying you're engaged is the perfect buffer." Rose explained logically. "You might've known that I needed cheering up because of Oliver if you'd bothered owling me." Rose scolded.

Scorpius looked away guiltily. "Sorry about that ... It slipped my mind."

Rose gave him a look of disgust. "So not only are you saying you would _never _want to marry me, not if I was the last person on Earth, you're also saying you couldn't even remember me on Christmas day? Thanks Scorp, thanks." Rose's fierce glower said everything.

Scorpius reached out and touched her arm before she stormed away from him. "It wasn't like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't care what it's like. Thank you for the ring, it's lovely. Now if you don't mind, I'm dancing with my friends."

Scorpius grabbed her arm and gently guided her back down to her seat. "Could you please take it off your wedding finger?" He asked quietly.

"_Why_?" Rose turned back to him, standing straight back up again, frustrated.

"I just ... don't want you wearing the ring I got you on _that_ finger." Scorpius shrugged. "It's not right..."

Rose was seething by now, pulling the ring forcefully off her finger, she threw it hard at Scorpius. "_Sorry_. I didn't know your ring had rules to it and I certainly didn't know how much you were repulsed by the idea of us being engaged!"

Scorpius paled, picking up the ring and holding it back out to her. "No, I want you to have it ... as a sign of our friendship."

"Stuff _our friendship_. Stuff _you_." Rose sent the table rocking with her angry exit from the booth.

"Don't be like that Rose..." He said feebly.

Rose spun back around, furious. "Oh _please_, you couldn't give a _toss _about me or how I feel, you didn't even owl me on Christmas _day_! What kind of a friend can't ever say _Merry Christmas_! How was I supposed to owl you if I didn't know where you were? You think I'm just a guy, that I don't _feel_—"

"That's _not _true Rose." Scorpius insisted, his mouth set in a hard line.

Rose stopped her rant, waiting for him to continue.

"I spent a lot on that ring, I thought you'd appreciate it." Scorpius said quietly, placing the ring down on the table, feeling slightly dejected.

Rose winced immediately, her hand going to her forehead. "I'm sorry Scorpius," she apologised sincerely. "I know you got me that ring to be a good friend and I know it wasn't cheap either. I just get ... I just feel a bit unwanted by you sometimes ... you know?"

Scorpius rubbed a hand over his face. "I know, I'm sorry. You're right. I just forget you're a girl sometimes, that you're all sensitive and stuff, the guys don't care whether I make the effort or not."

Rose's expression stayed neutral. "How about you come dance with us? I'll keep the ring in my purse for tonight." Rose offered, trying her best to feign a smile.

Scorpius smiled gratefully. "I'd love that." He agreed immediately. "I just need to go and sort something out first, you carry on." Rose smiled, slipping the ring into her purse and doing as he said, jogging to rejoin her friends who all seemed to be asking what their conversation was about.

Making sure no muggles were looking, Scorpius Apparated back to the Weasley household with a _crack_.

Arriving in the hallway, Scorpius was glad to hear no sound of further arguments in the house, instead there was total silence. Glancing around to look for signs of commotion, he could find none. He walked towards the living room door and opened it to find Ron and Hermione cuddling on the settee. It was unusual for Scorpius to ever see them like this.

Hermione twisted herself around in Ron's arms, her eyes all puffy, to see Scorpius. "Scorpius! What happened?" She asked anxiously.

"Nothing to worry about at all. She was wearing it on her wedding finger so men in the club didn't try and flirt with her. She probably put it on in front of Albus to wind him up a little bit."

Ron and Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin for that." Ron gave a smile. "Why couldn't she have just told Al that in the first place?" He asked his wife, pressing another kiss to her head.

"She likes being complicated." Scorpius answered the rhetorical question with a chuckle.

"Got that right mate, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she wasn't _my_ daughter."

Hermione hit him playfully in the chest. "Excuse me, you're the most complicated man I know!"

Ron chuckled, pressing another kiss to her neck. "Mmm, it's you. You _make_ me complicated. Otherwise it'd just be work, Harry and the Chudley Cannons. Full stop."

"That sounds rather boring." Hermione laughed good naturedly.

"Mmm ... I'm telling Harry you said that." Mumbled Ron into her neck.

"I'll leave you two to it, shall I?" Scorpius winked, making his way back to the living room door.

"Tell Rose to stay out as long as she wants." Ron murmured into Hermione's neck, Hermione laughed at Scorpius' disgusted face. "Off you go now lad, us adults have things to do..." Hermione let out a rather uncharacteristic girly laugh.

"Thanks for ... Mmm ... Stopping by Scorpius!"

Once again, Scorpius couldn't wait to get out of the house.

* * *

><p>Seeing as he hadn't slept in over twenty four hours, Scorpius <em>should <em>have wanted to pass out on his bed and not wake up for another two weeks. Instead he Apparated back to the muggle club, not quite sure _why _he wanted to spend his evening in the midst of drunk, insane muggles, all dancing and pushing into him.

Rose hadn't moved far from where she'd been before, towards the middle of the dancefloor, but this time Rose was not surrounded by her best _female _friends, she was surrounded by a mixture of Nina, Annie and Michelle and an army of drunk males.

Scorpius didn't like it.

Shredding his blazer this time, he threw it on a pile of coats in the corner, and loosening his tie and undoing his top button, he made his way through the crowd.

A drunk man was leering over her from what he could see, well a _boy_. He looked barely eighteen. Scorpius wondered how the bulky security man could even let him in.

Rose looked uncomfortable. He could see that.

"Want to get out of here?" He heard the spotty teenager shout as he neared them.

Rose looked astounded.

Nina, Annie and Michelle all burst into a round of giggles as several more men surrounded them.

Scorpius pushed his way through them, rather forcefully and tapped, or rather poked, Rose's shoulder. She turned in the young teenager's grip and looked ready to swing at him, Scorpius took a step back automatically. "Sorry!" She mouthed, untangling herself from the young boys grasp, she stood on tip toes to reach his ear. "This old pervy guy keeps coming over and won't leave me alone! I thought you were him!"

Scorpius didn't like that either.

"I've only been gone five minutes!" Scorpius stated incredulously, feeling rather flustered, he unbuttoned his second button as it started to get a little sweaty.

"I know!" Rose rolled her eyes, still jumping up and down. "It's always like this is muggle clubs! Hence the _ring_!"

Scorpius spotted Annie having a drunken snog with a drunk muggle. He looked away, aghast. "What _is_ she doing?" He murmured in Rose's ear.

"Just having a bit of a snog, no big deal!" Rose turned from him then, still bouncing up and down in her heals, throwing her arms in the air.

He couldn't explain why, but he hoped Rose wasn't going to be having a _bit of a snog _with any of the perverts looking at her now. "IS THIS REALLY YOUR SCENE?" Scorpius asked a little desperately over the music.

Rose spun back around. "I'M NOT ALWAYS THE BORING SOD YOU THINK SCORPIUS!" She laughed, quite hysterically and linked hands with Nina, uncharacteristically doing some sort of hip shaking dance with her friend.

About five men came swarming over like flies.

Scorpius didn't like this at all.

He stopped dancing, or rather swaying side to side, and watched, open mouthed, as one man grabbed Nina's hips and another grabbed Rose's and the two men began dancing ... or rather grinding ... with them side to side. He was even more appalled when Rose and Nina laughed, still holding hands, and kept on dancing, encouraging them.

"ROSE!" He shouted at once, she twisted back to him and raised an eyebrow in question. "I NEED A WORD!"

Rose shot Scorpius a glare but still removed the man's hands from her hips, taking Scorpius' proffered hand and letting him pull her across the dancefloor.

At least three men tried it on with her on the way.

When he'd reached the booth, he smoothly stepped behind her, blocking the view of a man leering at her bum. "What's the matter?" Rose asked, pulling down her dress slightly and collapsing herself on the seat.

Scorpius felt relieved to have reached the booth, hoping the desperados would keep their distance now.

"Hello beautiful." Another young man, barely sober enough to stand up, was stumbling his way over to them, almost knocking the table over in the process.

Scorpius felt his jaw clench. "We're _talking. _Piss off."

"I was talking to the lady, not _you_." The boy swaggers slightly, holding onto the bench.

Rose rolled her eyes at the boy. "You're a bit young for me, sorry."

"He's too old." The boy complain, swaying left to right. "Come dance with me, I'll make tonight exciting for you."

Scorpius was up before he could stop himself. "I _said_ we're talking. Piss off before you regret it."

His hand reaches down to his pocket to get his wand but Rose's hand is over his. "I'll come dance later, okay? I just need to have a word with my friend."

"Okay baby." The boy smiled, slightly eerily, then wondered back off onto the dance floor to harass another girl.

"You're going to dance with _him_?" Scorpius asked at once, looking dismayed. "He barely looks of age!"

"Don't worry about it, he'll forget all about me in a minute, he's as drunk as a monkey!" Rose laughed.

Scorpius reached over Rose's shoulder, took off her handbag and pulled out her purse.

"Oi!" Rose protested, reaching back for it. He opened up the flap despite Rose hitting him hard in the arm. "Give it _back_ Scorpius!" Rose was demanding.

Scorpius reached into a flap, found the ring and pulled it back out. "Put it back on." He instructed, handing her back her handbag. "I was wrong, you should wear it on your wedding finger."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

"You're treated like a piece of meat in here, if this is the only way they'll leave you alone, then _please_ feel free to wear my ring as an engagement one _any_time you like."

"I'm actually enjoying the attention more than I thought ... it's rather fun." Rose admitted with a cheeky smile.

Scorpius looked repulsed. "Going to see a Quidditch match is _fun_, having dinner with your Uncle George is _fun_, going to Honeydukes is _fun_. How could you think _this_ is fun?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know ..." Rose shrugged, looking a little coy. "Just dancing and having a joke with the boys, it makes me feel better about Oliver I suppose..."

Scorpius softened. "Oliver's an idiot."

"_I'm _the idiot. I wanted him to fight with me, to be _mad _at me, but he just _wouldn't _get angry with me!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Rose sighed heavily, crossing her legs. "Never mind."

As another man approached the table, Scorpius quickly placed an arm around her and pulled her a little closer to him. The man waited, caught Scorpius' dangerous glare and eventually backed off. "Phew, that was a close one." Scorpius sighed in relief. "How about we go now? Let's go back to the flat and get some butterbeer, have a good old catch up!"

Rose smirked, removing his arm over her head. "Are you jealous Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked teasingly, batting her eyelashes.

"No."

Rose was grinning. "I think you are." She sung above the music.

"I am _not_." Scorpius insisted.

Rose took the ring from his outstretched hand and instead of placing it on her finger she placed it on the table, much to Scorpius' disappointment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rose smiled courteously, then turned on her heel and disappeared back in the crowd.

Scorpius was left with nothing but a ring and his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"So you've realised you want her to be <em>your <em>girlfriend now?"

Scorpius, his head in hands, grumbled. "No!" He immediately turned to his best friend, appearing horrified. "I mean ... I don't think so..."

Albus Potter sat himself down on the arm of the settee and patted his friend on the back. "Maybe you should just give it a try with her..."

"I don't want to give it a try." He told himself as much as Albus. "I don't understand, I didn't care about Oliver or Frank or Mitchell or Grayson or—"

"How can you remember all of those?" An amused Albus asked, folding his arms casually over his chest.

Scorpius shrugged. "I have a good memory." His eyes narrowed as Albus' laughter. "The point _is_, I wasn't bothered at all by them. I don't understand what's wrong with me now."

"Did you see any of those other guys touching Rose?" Albus asked inquisitively. "You said those guys in the muggle club were all over her."

Scorpius took out his wand. "_Accio butterbeer_." He grabbed the butterbeer from the air and took a large sip. "I suppose not. I met Oliver at a Ministry party, he was hardly all over her."

"That might be it." Albus nodded. "You haven't been jealous before because you had nothing to be jealous _of_. Rose is quite a private person, which is alright with me, I wouldn't exactly like to see it." Albus sat himself down in the arm chair. "Lily drives me _nuts_, she snogs her bloke _right _in front of me."

"Rose wasn't even snogging anyone though ... they were just ... _touching_ her." Scorpius seemed befuddled. "What's _wrong _with me? I need to get a grip."

"Maybe it's something to do with wanting a girlfriend. Me, Mal and Steve have got them, we're starting to settle down now ... is that something you'd like?"

Scorpius tilted his head. "If you'd asked me that a year ago ... I'd have said no ... but I don't know ... maybe...?"

Albus checked his watch. "I've gotta get to bed mate, early shift in the morning and my Dad and Uncle can only get me off the hook so many times. I hate getting up early." He grabbed his coat from where he'd slung it on the settee earlier and picked up his wand from the coffee table. "Just think about this mate; ten years from now, do you want Rose to be with you ... _or_ married to some other bloke? She won't be single forever." Albus whistled as he strolled to his room.

Scorpius threw a cushion to the floor in frustration and grumbled when he heard Albus' laugh ring out through their flat.

He felt so _confused _and exasperated.

Did he think Rose was attractive?

_Yes_.

She was absolutely wonderful.

But a wonderful _friend. _

As he gradually drifted off to sleep, still in his shirt, tie and trousers, there was only one person that occupied his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Scorpius arrived at Hermione Weasley's office door with no trepidation. This was much better than talking to his own Mother, who was currently trying to set him up with the most boring Veela on the planet. It was also better than talking to Rose about it seeing as it was highly possible she might slap him in the face and never talk to him again. Hermione was always approachable, easy to talk to, and her intelligence always made Scorpius feel more enlightened after a proper conversation with her. He'd been fond of her since Second Year; as soon as he and Rose became friends, she was the one to accept it. She'd even gone as far as to send a letter personally apologising to him for the whole howler incident (Ron had sent a howler to Rose, which included a few choice words about Malfoys, in front of the whole Great Hall). She did the impossible job of calming Ronald Weasley down, so much so that the first time he met him away from the platform in Fourth Year, after a brief warning about messing with his daughter, he'd shook Scorpius' hand and actually laughed when Scorpius spluttered out a surprised '<em>Thank you Mr Weasley ... sir<em>.'

Just like her daughter, she saw the good in him.

Knocking on her office door, Scorpius began nervously tapping his foot, waiting for her to answer.

"Come in!"

Scorpius immediately opened the door before he could talk himself out of doing so.

Hermione immediately took off her reading glasses, looking a little concerned. "Is Ron okay?" she asked immediately, searching Scorpius for some kind of clue to his answer.

Stunned at her remark, Scorpius shook his head, smiling. "No, no, he's fine as far as I know. I'm not in work today. I've got a few days off for doing that Christmas trip."

Hermione immediately looked relieved. "Sorry ... I always worry about him." She ran a hand through her short brown hair. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"I'm actually here about Rose ... if you have time..." Scorpius rubbed his neck nervously. "I know you're busy..."

Hermione smiled. "I'm actually an hour ahead already. Please, take a seat."

Scorpius sat down on the seat in front of her desk, sticking his hands in his pockets. "The thing is..." Scorpius struggled to find the words. "You're Rose's Mum ... so you know her better than anyone..."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh do spit it out Scorpius, I'm only an hour in front."

Scorpius blushed. "Sorry." He looked out at the window. "The thing is ... did Rose tell you what happened last night?"

"Before or after I had to use a sobering charm on her?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's usually such a sensible girl, alcohol does funny things to her."

"She was _drunk_?" Scorpius asked, slightly dazed. Rose never got drunk.

"Indeed, she stumbled in about 2am, barely able to stand up. It's a good job Ron got called in for an emergency or he'd have killed her." Hermione shook her head. "And I thought Hugo was supposed to be the handful!"

"The thing is ... the ring she was wearing ... it was the one I'd given her for Christmas." Scorpius explained. "At first I thought _she_ thought we were engaged and I got a little ... petrified."

Hermione smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. You've always had a fear of relationships."

Scorpius was taken aback. "I have not!" He insisted immediately.

"I don't mean to offend you Scorpius, I just never see you with a girlfriend. We've had hundreds of family gatherings, you haven't brought a girlfriend to one. Rose and Ron have mentioned that they never see you with a girl for longer than a few weeks either."

Scorpius could feel heat flooding to his cheeks. "Just because I don't like flaunting them about ... It doesn't mean I don't have them."

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, deducing is a habit of mine." She picked up her wand, flicked it and a large circular tin floated through the air, towards them. It landed on the desk in front of Scorpius and he looked at her, questioningly. "Would you like some chocolate?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No thank you. I'm here to talk about Rose..."

"Deduced that as soon as you said Ron was okay." Hermione said teasingly, taking a sip out of her mug.

Scorpius chuckled, feeling a little more at ease. "You know Rose better than anyone, right?"

Hermione paused, putting down her mug. "I'd like to think so."

"How does Rose ... Um ... Does Rose ever...?"

Hermione waited patiently.

Scorpius, literally red in his usually pale face, shut his eyes. "How does Rose feel about me?" He rushed out, almost too embarrassed to open his eyes ever again.

His question was met with silence. He opened his tightly screwed shut eyes to see Hermione looking at him affectionately. A small smile, a _warm_ smile, graced her lips. "Rose is my daughter Scorpius ... would it really be fair of me to tell you private things about her?" She asked softly, finally filling the silence.

Scorpius sighed. "I thought you'd be the best person to ask ... you know her so well." He rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "I'm not sure if I..." He trailed off, looking up at Hermione high office ceiling.

"If you like her..." Hermione encouraged.

Scorpius nodded nervously. "...So I didn't want to talk to _her_ about it. I thought I'd figure out if she ... liked me first ... then figure out how I feel..."

"Scorpius." Hermione stopped his babbling with her curt voice. "I'm _not _saying Rose likes you ... or that she doesn't like you when I tell you this." Hermione confirmed. "Do you know how long I waited for Ron to kiss me?"

The sudden change in conversation caught Scorpius off guard. "Um ... I read somewhere he kissed you ... before the Battle..." Scorpius flushed bright red at the thought.

Hermione laughed. "That's incorrect."

"But it was in my history book at school..." Scorpius said uneasily.

"Ron wasn't always the quick witted man he is now you know, he was a stupid, oblivious teenager once. I was in love with him from at _least _Third Year."

Scorpius felt uncomfortable talking about personal things with Hermione, she was Rose's Mum after all. "Why didn't you just tell him then?"

Hermione chuckled. "Why don't you tell Rose about how you're feeling now? Because of _rejection_. I spent a good four years, hinting to him as hard as I could; I kissed his cheek, I hated his girlfriend, I asked him if he'd hold my hand on our first night on the run. I did _everything _I could do to show him I liked him."

"So ... you didn't kiss before the Battle...?" Scorpius confirmed.

"Oh, yes. That's true. But it was me who kissed him, not the other way around. It was a _now or never_ moment really. I honestly think that if I hadn't of kissed him, he'd never have kissed me. We'd be in the exact same situation as you and Rose are in right now."

"And what's that?" Scorpius questioned, his voice hoarse.

"Friends ... denying our feelings for each other. I'd possibly even be married to someone else by now, probably someone who I got along with all the time. Someone like Oliver..." Hermione suggested with a wink. "Lovely and stable. No fights. No arguments. But no spark either. I know that Ron and I don't always agree, but I love him fiercely, have done for years. A life without him would just be a boring waste. Is this ringing a bell?"

Scorpius looked blank.

Hermione continued. "Unfortunately Rose is half her father, meaning she'd _never_ act on her feelings towards someone she liked, then there's my half, which I'm afraid is very much the same, if we hadn't been in that situation, death hanging over our heads, I don't know if I'd have ever worked up the courage. Ron's told me many times he was scared of acting on his feelings in case he ruined our friendship. Rose is stubborn and like her father and I, she's afraid of rejection..." Hermione explained. "I'm not saying she has strong feelings for you or anything of the sort, I may know my Rose, but she's a private person. She gets very embarrassed when it comes to talking about boys."

Scorpius ran his finger along the squeaky clean desk. "Let's pretend that I like her... Asking her out would be a bit awkward..."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "I completely understand Scorpius. When Ron and I first started out, we'd been friends for so long ... it felt so strange to kiss him after all that time. But with Fred's death, we didn't tend to go out on dates or anything like that, we were just there for each other, until I went back to Hogwarts anyway. I can't really help you on that front I'm afraid. After that, we found we missed each other so much it was much easier to go on dates, to tell each other how we felt."

Scorpius smiled at Hermione. "I'm really glad I came to talk to you."

"Me too." Hermione grinned. "Now hurry up and disappear. I'm only forty five minutes in front now! Kingsley will think I'm slacking."

Scorpius chuckled as he made his way out of her office.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just slip her some love potion mate?"<p>

Scorpius, Albus and Steven exchanged confused glances.

"How would that work? Wouldn't he have to slip her some everyday for Merlin knows how long?" Steven asked, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

Malachy chuckled. "_No_ mate! What I'm saying is, give her some love potion, if she acts the same, she's in love with you, if she acts all kooky, then you better back the hell off!"

Scorpius looked intrigued.

"No!" Albus protested. "She _is_ my cousin you know." Albus reminded the boys pointedly. "If you want to know, why don't you just _ask _her?"

Scorpius winced.

"Such a baby!" Steven chuckled, his feet laid comfortable on the coffee table.

"Your girlfriend had to ask out you if I remember correctly." Malachy chimed in.

Albus joined them in laughter. "And you used that love potion stint on Amy, didn't you?"

Malachy laughed even louder with the other two as he nodded.

"Rose would know if I gave her love potion though ... she's too clever to be tricked liked that..." Scorpius was muttering to himself.

Albus' laughed dissolved. "I mean it Scorpius, no love potion, you heard what Aunt Hermione said, just go and ask her."

"It's not that _simple_!"

"What's not simple?"

The four boys swivelled round to see Rose standing in the living room still wearing her Healer uniform consisting of lime green robes. She loosened her hair from the neat bun it was tied up in and shook it like a wet dog so it eventually fell past her shoulders.

"Alright Rose?" Albus asked into the silence, pushing himself up over the back of the settee to place a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, fine! Just wondering if I you still had my notes I lent you, Annie wants to borrow them."

Albus smiled. "Yes, you'll have to wait here a few mins though, I left them at work somewhere ... You can talk to Scorp while I go to the office, he has something he needs to say..."

Steven and Malachy exchanged glances. "Anyway, I better get off, Amy'll be wondering where I am." Malachy ruffled Rose's hair as he passed.

Steven lifted his feet off the table and pulled on his coat. "Yeah, me too. Early shift tomorrow and all that."

Scorpius panicked. "I better go visit my Mum then ... haven't seen her in a while..."

Albus rolled his eyes, frustrated. "It's 9pm and you saw her Tuesday, remember? Now you stay here and keep Rose company while I go find these notes..." In a flash the three had Disapparated and Scorpius was left awkwardly standing in the middle of his living room door, his arm outstretched to reach his coat.

Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes conveying her disappointment.

Scorpius gave a little helpless smile, for the first time in his life since he was twelve years old, he was at a loss to think of something to say to the girl who conversation usually flowed easily with.

Rose opened her mouth and closed it again. "I—"

"You're wearing the ring." Scorpius said hoarsely, motioning to her index finger.

"Oh, yes! I got your owl last night, you really should look after Nefilius better, I had to give him some of Gwaine's food!"

Scorpius didn't seem to have registered what she's said.

"Yes ... I'm wearing it..." Rose looked down to her hand, a little confused. "Is something wrong Scorpius? Did I do something to upset you last night..?"

Scorpius gave a rueful smile. "You were not _quite_ at the intoxicated stage when you stormed away from me."

Rose smiled in remembrance. "Oh, yes. I've been quite the drama queen lately haven't I?" Rose scratched her head awkwardly. "Sorry about that ... I'm just getting older and ... _worried_ and ... you know."

"Worried?" Scorpius asked immediately, forgetting his immediate embarrassment. "Is something wrong? Are you ill?" He's taken two strides towards her, his arms on her shoulders as he studied her face for some kind of a clue.

Rose pushed him away playfully. "Oh don't be daft Scorpius, nothing like that ... it's silly really..."

"Tell me." He insisted quickly.

Rose avoided his eyes. "No ... it's really very silly ... I wonder what's taking Albus so long..."

Scorpius returned her eyes to his with the soft touch of his hand to her chin. "Rose, please tell me." He requested softly.

Rose shrugged, her eyes sad. "I'm twenty four Scorpius. _Twenty four_. My Mum and Dad have been together since they were _seventeen_, in love for even longer, I've never even ... no one's ever ... I've never been in relationship with someone that I love ... that I want to marry..."

Scorpius suppressed a smile. "Is that all?" he asked, amused immediately.

"Don't make fun of me Scorpius." Rose warned instantly. "Do _not _make fun of me. I know that I work hard, that I read too much, that I revise too hard for tests and prepare too much for the next day, but I don't see any other purpose for me in this life other than to work my bloody arse off, get a good job and try and make a change for _other _people! I want what my Mum and Dad have, that passion, that _love_. What if I end up alone? What if I never find _anyone_?"

"You will." Scorpius assured her, pulling her unwittingly to a strong hug. "You _will_."

Rose carried on pouring her heart out into his neck. "It's easy for you to say! You don't care about getting married or having children or being in love. All you care about is being a good Auror, having food in your belly and having a drink with your mates at the end of the week."

Scorpius smiled despite the insults. "Little harsh, Rose."

Rose pulled away and Scorpius' stomach dropped to see her eyes puffy and red. "Sorry, I know you care about your parents and Al and Ste and Mal and all that. You know I get emotional sometimes."

"And you." Scorpius felt himself reach out and comb his fingers through her hair, like he had no control of his own body anymore. His eyes did not look at hers, they remained fixated on his hand softly played with it.

"Me?" Rose asked, her body unmoving except her eyes, which were watching his fingers intently.

"You forgot you. I care about you as well. A lot." His voice murmured the words without much thought and to save face, he twisted it through his fingers, almost dream like.

"You do?" Rose asked stupidly, she awkwardly shifted her uniform, feeling rather undressed and casual for the tender moment.

"Didn't realise how much until yesterday." He admitted. "Just seeing those men, touching you, leering all over you, it made something inside me so ... _angry_. You were right, I was jealous, only I've never been jealous of you with anyone else before, didn't understand why until Al told me."

Scorpius caught Rose's mouth dropping slightly.

He immediately jolted, aware of what his impulsive confession may have just done. His hand snapped back, his arm falling limply to his side. "Shit."

Silence reared it's head.

After a minute, Rose's faint whisper could be barely head. "Does that mean you...?"

"Forget I said that." Scorpius replied sharply, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets and turning on his heel to go to his bedroom.

"Scorpius..." Rose called back hesitantly.

Scorpius screwed his eyes short and he turned back to her, cursing himself silently. "I'm an idiot. Just ignore that, ignore me, I probably just felt a bit protective, didn't want any of those scumbags getting lucky with you, that's it. If something was going to happen it would've happened by now, if I really felt something I'd have felt it before now, right? We're just friends, good friends, great friends, best friends. But nothing more, nothing ... _romantic_. I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with me lately."

"Must be something wrong with me too then." He could hear Rose mutter.

Just as he opened his eyes to question her further, he could see the signs that she was about to Disapparate, her eyes were fresh with tears, she was choking back a sob and he'd seen her Disapparate many times when she was like this. Frantic that he'd never get to question her further about the statement she'd just made, he did the only thing he could think of, he lunged for her arm and was plunged into darkness with her.

He could feel Rose trying to shake him off desperately in a few seconds of darkness, but he refused to let go, his fingers tight around her wrist.

He felt himself land on his feet, his stomach lurching and his hand still around her wrist.

"Let go of my wrist this instant Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius adjusted his eyes and felt a little shooting pain in his side. He limply let go, reaching for his hip and wincing, he slowly pulled up his jacket to see bloody seeping through his shirt.

"Scorpius!" Rose's glower was gone at once, her eyes fell immediately to his side and she fell to her knees. "I splinched you, oh my gosh, I actually _splinched_ someone."

Scorpius winced when her hand reached out to touch his hip.

"Scorpius, I'm a Healer. Let me see."

Scorpius made a face. "Rose, leave it, I'd rather use some essence of dittany, I don't trust wands for this kind of thing."

Rose paused the hand was reaching for her wand. "You trust me though, right? Go and sit down on my bed, I need to have a proper look."

Rolling his eyes and holding his hip, he limped his way over to her bed and tentatively sat himself down.

Rose unbuttoned his jacket and reached behind him to take it off his arms. "Rose ... you know when you said something was wrong with—"

"Not now Scorpius." Rose snapped coldly. "Lie down."

Scorpius, against his will, quietly swivelled around, rumpling her pink duvet as he struggled.

Rose drew her wand and whispered her charm, eagerly putting a knee on the bed and leaning over to watch the skin heal. "There you go, done."

Scorpius craned his neck to look at his blood stained stomach, this time with no chunk missing. "I'm afraid I've got blood on your duvet Rose."

Rose shook her head. "Don't be silly, that doesn't matter. What matter is that your okay. I don't know what I'd have done if something worse had happened." Rose's eyes fell to the floor, her knee still perched on her bed, her other foot on the floor.

Scorpius grabbed a hold of the hand that was supporting her on the bed and pulled her so she lost her balance and dropped flat on top of him. "I forgive you." He said cheekily, wrapping two strong arms around her. "Next time, don't do the whole dramatic Disapparating thing where you try so hard to shake me off you almost kill me."

Rose did not resist. "It's not funny Scorpius. What if I'd splinched an organ or something?"

"Can we talk about before?" Scorpius asked softly.

Rose said nothing.

With her head buried in the crook of his neck and his arms tight around her waist, he took a deep breath. "Rose ... what I said before ... It's been more—"

"Do you have to embarrass me like this?" Rose mumbled, this time into the pillow Scorpius was resting on, wriggling, she tried to remove his hands from her waist vehemently.

Scorpius normally let her win when it was play fighting, but this time he used quick reflexes to snatch her hands and hold them back down. "You should hear me out before you do another runner."

"It wasn't exactly a runner ... it was more of an attempted disappearance."

He let go of her hands, grabbed her waist and lifted her up into the air with two arms and tossed her down ungracefully between him and her lilac bedroom wall.

Rose let out an undignified squeak, a slight laugh coming to her lips. "You did that when we were fifteen." Rose remembered contentedly. "When we were sleeping over at Al's? Do you remember?"

Scorpius looked bemused. "Vaguely. Something to do with you moaning about not being used to getting out of bed on the left side..."

"Yes! You got so annoyed you lifted me up and chucked me to the right!" Rose laughed a little harder. "Al came back to us pillow fighting on the bed!"

"And I won." Scorpius grinned proudly.

"Actually Albus won." Rose reminded him pointedly, playfully stabbing his chest with her finger.

Scorpius chuckled. "Only because he charmed the pillow!"

"I liked you before then you know." Rose said, rather casually. "You didn't even notice I'd spent two hours on my hair for you that night." Scorpius' laughter stopped. "I kept moaning about sleeping on that side of the bed because I wanted to hear your voice, even if it was your annoyed one."

"I did notice your hair was different." Scorpius protested. "Why do you always think I don't care about you?" Asked a frustrated Scorpius.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to talk about it." Rose replied loftily.

"Sorry ... I just thought ... this is all shit, isn't it? I think I just realised it today ... but I've felt this way for years Rose, you know? At first finding out I feel this way was like a muggle finding out about Father Christmas not being real, then I processed it and I realised how naive I've been all these years. Do you know what I mean?"

Rose gave a half-smile. "Not really, I've known since I was thirteen."

"I guess it must be true."

Rose frowned. "What must be true?"

"Boys really do mature slower than girls." Scorpius laughed to himself. "I know I'm a complete oblivious idiot ... and I've never had a girlfriend longer than three weeks maximum, but I think I'm ready to ... settle down ... that's if you'll have me."

Rose beamed, her excitement evident. "Really?"

Scorpius nodded emphatically.

Rose tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long ... I imagined it so many different ways ... I just didn't consider the possibility it would be here, on my blood stained bed after I splinched you whilst trying to shake you off in my dramatic exit from your flat."

Scorpius reached for her hand and lightly toyed with the ring on her fourth finger of her right hand. "Buying you this ring was the best thing I ever did."

A mysterious glint came to Rose Weasley's eye. "You mean _so far_."

"What do you—?"

Rose leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth and as he threaded his hands through her hair and responded with enthusiasm, he mentally noted that Rose was right, kissing her was the best thing he ever did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I applaud you if you read all of this, I really do, I've been writing this on/off for so long that I only realised how long it was a few days ago, I had to take a load of stuff out about Rose's Christmas present for Scorpius and Rose finding out Scorp told Hermione first! I had the writing bug so bad it was bordering 13,000, the Draco bit I was going to do had to go too! There'll be a few mistakes so I apologise, when it's this long there's bound to be! Sorry about all the cheesy Ron/Hermione stuff too, I couldn't resist! ;D (HURRY UP DH SO I CAN SEE THAT KISS!) I also have to make a confession: this fic was inspired by _Ring a Ring O'Roses, a pocket fully of posies, _(most normal people would think of the plague, but apparently not me!) and a few hours spent watching _500 Days Of Summer ;P _If you didn't work that out already!_ _I also thought it'd be interesting to do a fic where the rivalry had died down, and by the time Rose is 24, I'd hope Ron would've gotten over it. ;D _

_Once again, happy birthday my lovely Emma! After your S/R fic for my birthday, I had to try my hardest to return the favour! I know yours was a million times better, but my feeble attempt is all I can give ;P _

_Let me know what you think! (: _

_-Everafterjunkie _


End file.
